


The Trip of Justice

by fangirl_is_who_i_am



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Road Trips, Summer Vacation, Team Bonding, Trolling, silly teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_is_who_i_am/pseuds/fangirl_is_who_i_am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My DC Secret Santa present for marbleaide! The Young Justice team goes on a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trip of Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarbleAide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The DC characters aren't owned by me.  
> Idk how to team bonding so I hope it's ok! I know it's Christmas and winter and cold but I guess it was hot when I started writing it oops.  
> Sorry it's so short but I hope you like it! :D

Summer. Most of teenagers' favorite season.

It meant going to the pool and the beach, eating ice cream and staying outdoor. But mostly, it meant summer vacation.

And the Young Justice team, being, well, _young_ , didn't fail to fall under this category of summer loving teenagers. But being superheroes (hence, _justice_ ), they also knew to put their duty before anything.

That's why, our young heroes were surprised to hear their next mission was actually not a mission at all.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"Dude, can't you hack into the control system and make the AC more powerful?" The team's speedster whined, throwing his head back over the side of the couch he was sprawled on.

"For once, I agree with Baywatch." Artemis said from the other side of the living room. She was wearing a crop tank with shorts and had her hair up in a ponytail and she was fanning herself with a stray flyer about gardening. How did such a flyer find its way to Mount Justice was certainly a mystery.

"Come on guys, it's just a little heat." The Boy Wonder smirked, his eyes sparkling from behind his sunglasses.

Before any of the other teens could reply to that and say that _no,_ it was definitely _more than a little heat,_ Batman voice was heard through the speakers.

"Team, report to the briefing room."

"Ugh," Wally growled, "please let this mission be in Antarctica or something." The three earthlings walked to the briefing room where they were met with the two aliens and one Atlantean. The latter group decided to spend the hot day in the cool water and were now returning from the Mountain's swimming pool.

"Hey guys!" M'gann greeted them, but her usual cheerfulness was somewhat lacking, the heat taking its toll on the Martian. "I wonder what Batman has for us today."

"I guess we're about to find out."

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"And now?"

The driver sighed. "No Wally, it'll be at least two more hours."

"Ugh." The speedster growled. "Why didn't we just take the zetabeam again?"

"I believe this trip's purpose is that we will get the whole road trip experience." Kaldur explained from the front seat.

Being Atlantean, the oldest boy has never learned how to drive. M'gann only knew to fly the bio-ship with her mind, and well, the gnomes didn't think driving was a skill Superboy should be taught, considering that he has amazing awesome superpowers. And despite Robin being youngest human on the team, he was the only one who actually knew what to do behind the wheel.

"This makes no sense." The redhead complained.

"Be grateful we didn't get an actual mission in this heat, Baywatch." Artemis said from the seat next to him. "I still can't believe Batman gave us this _mission_." She used air quotes when she said the last word.

"The Batman works in mysterious ways." The Boy Wonder smirked.

"Did he just imply The Batman is actually God?" Artemis whispered conspiratorially to the redhead.

"I think what he meant was that Wonder woman found out about us and decided we need to go out a little. And nobody says no to Wonder Woman." They both shuddered.

"Well, I think it's really cool." Megan said from her seat in the back of the van with Connor. "In some of the movies I watched there were families going on road trips and I've always wanted to know what it was like."

"Well, I guess we'll find out in this _team bonding_ mission." Superboy was actually slightly amused by the whole ordeal.

Wally shrugged in response, before getting distracted by a fast food drive in they passed by and starting to drool. "Hey, I'm hungry."

"Wally, you're always hungry."

"Shh, we'll have to eat sometime!"

"Actually, Robin, I think we could all use some food and cold drinks." The oldest of the group said, always the peacekeeper.

"Yeah, I guess." Robin looked at the redhead through the front mirror, "there's a place just a mile ahead, think you can survive?"

The speedster just stuck out his tongue.

A mile later they indeed stopped in a food place, and all the teenagers got out and stretched their legs. When Robin got out of the driver seat, a couple of passersby looked at him with shocked expressions, but he only smiled and waved at them, before locking the car and going in after his friends.

"Kids nowadays." One mumbled to the other, and they went on with their own journey.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

After they ate a proper lunch and some dessert ("aw, come on, just a little ice cream!" –" _Fine."_ ), the team went back on the road.

On their next stop, Robin and Kid Flash took out the markers they just _so happened_ to have, and drew on Superboy's sleeping face, with the girls' giggles and Kaldur's sigh in the background.

After several picture were taken the gang continued their trip with a renewed joy.

"Maybe this trip won't be this lame after all." The archer commented.

"Guys? Why do I have a mustache?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Man, that was even harder than I expected! Sorry, I just didn't know how to end it P:  
> Hope you guys like it! Happy holidays!


End file.
